Generations
by Randomness47
Summary: Summer Clash-Bane, the Dragonborn, has twins. Ulfric's the father but they don't know it. Summer dies and Ulfric is left to care for the two but will he or will he send them away? Who will go after the two? What challenges will they face? What parts of there parents pasts will effect them? And will one of them end up being the next dragonborn!
1. Chapter 1

**I know this isn't like any of my other write was but please give it a try and please _please_ comment I really want know what you think good or bad. This is after Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim and it's after the war but theirs still Imperials around and the dark elves are still a problem. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Summer Clash-Bane**_

I sit on my throne as the day continues to slowly progress. Light filters through the glass behind me. The same reports are made about the Dark BrotherHood, the last of the Imperials, and the Dark Elves. As maids move in and out of the room people come in to give they're reports and leave with a respectful bow. Things in Skyrim had been rough since the end of the rebellion but we had won none the less and I knew things would get no easier. A heavy black cloud had fallen upon me not to long ago, fifteen years ago to be exact, when the Dragonborn, Summer Clash-Bane, left my palace and vanished off of the face of the earth. It had merely been a week after the defeat of the Empire and we had barely finished celebrating. Two nights before I had bedded the beautiful warrior. As strong and brave as she is in the battlefield in bed she loses all but her beauty and mind. Her strength turns to shakiness and her bravery turns to worry. Despit all the fighting and killing her skin was soft and smooth.

"Ulfric?" I hear a gruff voice question and I turn my head to my right to see Galmar Stone-Fist watching me.

"Yes old friend?" I ask him my voice low and soft.

"You had that distant look you get whenever you think of her." He explains gently.

"It's getting close to the time she left Galmar my old friend." I mutter sadly.

"Perhaps... perhaps she has moved on to Sovngarde with our brothers and sisters." He says carefully. I just nod my head staring at the fire blazing in front of me. The door at the front of the great hall slams open and to young Nord woman run up to me and Galmar who turns and stands stiff in front of them as they catch they're breath. The one to the left of Galmar has long dark blond hair with a taint of brown reaching the middle of her upper back and green blue eyes shimmering in the light from the windows behind me. She wears a simple light blue gown like the one Summer had worn the day she vanished. The gown is a light mid summer day blue with a brown wrap around her waist with a small iron dagger tucked securely in them. The one on the right of Galmar has long brown hair reaching the bottom of her back and sharp blue eyes that show her strength dark from the lack of light on them as she stands in his shadow. She wears a simple dark purple gown the same fashion as the one the girl to her left wears. The dark purple reminds me of the sky after the sun has set but the lights have yet to join the stars in the sky. Instead of one dagger, like the girl next to her, she has two wrapped to her bodice by the brown wrapping.

The one with brown hair looks at me over Galmar's shoulder with a look of meaning entering her eyes as she opens her mouth. "Lord Ulfric our mother is ill and she sent us here to seek you're aid." She says before opening a satule on her right hip and pulling out a piece of parchment and handing it to Galmar. He takes it watching the both of them then turns to me. I nod my head and he hands it over to me. I look back at the two girls as I unfold the piece of parchment. I look down and immediately recognize the swirly handwriting. I sit up and look at the two Nords in front of me. _"They're mother scent them? Summer is alive?!"_ I look down at the letter and read the swirled words as best as I can a certain shakiness to the words written is noticeable.

* * *

 _My Dear Ulfric_

 _I know this is rather sudden and unexpected. I know you think I'm dead but my hope i that this letter will be enough to assure you I am alive... for now. I am sick, close to death, and I have things I wish to finish before I head home and that is the purpose of his letter my love. I have double that if you went through everything that I heard you did to try and find me you love me deeply but I know that love might have vanished and someone else might have taken you're heart but I wish you to know the truth that hide from you. The two girls that stand before you are you daughters. Born nine months and a week after the end of the Empire you made love to me and now I tell you that more came out of that then our feelings for each other. I know you may not except them but I pray to Talos that you will at the very least help them get onto there own two feet._

 _Jade is a warrior and has been one since birth with the fire you have in you. She'll try to avoid violence at any cost but when she absolutely has to she will fight and will spare no one if they push her to end them. She's brave, strong, smart, skilled with dual daggers, sharp, silent, shy, quiet, questioning, caring, and forgiving._

 _Aris is a peaceful child and has been one since birth with the quiet and gentle touch I had before I discovered my destiny. She isn't one for violence but to protect the people she cares for she will fight anything that comes her way. She's shy, quiet, strong, smart, funny, understanding, gentle, and forgiving._

 _Please I know I've done wrong by you but give the girls a chance. They do not know of who there father is but they have asked and I have told the that he is great man and a very strong one at that. They are yours but I was afraid you would turn me away once you found their existence. There is little time for me and as I'm sure you can see the slight shake in my words. I have grown weak and have confronted every healer and mage I could reach without you finding out and have failed to find a cure. I wish you to keep them away from me and my body tell them what you wish but can't let anyone see me in the state I am in. You do not have to tell them you are there father but my hope is you will. It was an honor serving you Lord Ulfric true high king of Skyrim._

 _Yours Truly_

 _Summer Clash-Bane_

* * *

I stare down at the parchment in my hand as it shakes a little while I breath in little by little running everything through my head. I look up at the two girls in front of me to see the blond looking at the brunette who watches me intently. I stare down at her staring into her eyes. "I..." Is all I can say at first. I clear my throat and try again. "I know why you think your mother sent you here..." I say and the blond bursts into tears falling to the floor her body shaking as she sobs. I get up quickly and walk to the two. The brunette rubs the bonds back.

"We both knew this Aris we have to be strong... for mother." The brunette, Jade, says kneeling next to her sister I walk up to the two and kneel in front of them. Aris continues to cry as Jade lifts her eyes to mine.

"Your mother does not want anyone near her for now..." I pause looking at Jade. "I, however, will be going to see her before she joins her brothers and sisters in Sovngarde." I say and Aris looks up at me her eyes and cheeks shining.

"W-why?" She asks me and I can't help but feel a twinge at her broken voice.

"Your mother and I were very close before she vanished. I can't let her go home without saying goodbye to her." I explain before I look up at Galmar and he looks down at me one question clear in his eyes. In response I nod my head and his hard eyes move to my daughters. I look back at them and see there looking at one another.

"It doesn't say where we live does it?" Jade asks softly like she knows what about to ask of her or her sister. I nod my head and sighs before turning to Aris and nods her head gently. "I will take you to our mother's house if and only if my sister can stay here. The journey was long and tiring we came as fast as we could without breaking at all. It's a day's travel from here walking but if you run your horse most of the way we'll get there in half the time." She tells me.

"Of course Aris will stay here" I jump to it quickly looking over my shoulder at Jorleif. "Prepare a room for Aris and show her to it we'll be back in a day or two if we don't run into trouble." I tell him as I push myself up and watch Jade pull Aris up. "Aris I want you to eat something, everything on the table is open to you." I say gently.

"All except for the mead of course." I hear Galmar chuckle behind me.

I smile and laugh with him. "Yes... unless you have before?" I question them. Aris looks away as if she's embarrassed and Jade's cheeks burn pink as she shifts from one foot to the other.

Aris looks at Jade and gasps. "Jade you didn't!"

Jade's face turns a deeper shade of pink and she looks away. "I might have snuck out of the house in the middle of the night and um... and went to town." She says moving around uncomfortably.

I laugh and pat her on her shoulder. "That's fine child a true Nord drinks." I chuckle earning a warm smile from my daughter.

I feel Galmar move closer to me. "Already a lot like her father wouldn't you say Ulfric?" He breaths a breathy chuckle.

"Well I think we should go now it'll be day break soon and we need to get there before..." Jade starts but she doesn't finish.

"Lets go. Galmar you are in charge of watching over Aris." I say as I follow Jade to the door.

"Understood Ulfric." He says before we walk out the door and Jade breaks into a run. I run to catch up with her but she's already to the gates. We run out them only to run into the stable boy.

"Lord Ulfric, Ms. your horse won't calm." He tells Jade and she gasps before bolting forwards. I follow her to the stables to see two stable men trying to calm the horse as it rears back and kicks snickering.

"Sage sh it's fine. What is it girl?" Jade asks her horse in a soft voice. The horse calls out then a ear splitting roar fills the air. Jade squats down and pulls out both of her daggers as she watches the sky like the rest of us. A jet black figure flies across the sky the green lights letting us see where the dragon is. The animal flies away and I stand up but Jade stays down low looking at her horse. I look at the stallion and recognize it immediately as Summer's old horse. The horses fur black as night with a white muzzle and ankles.

Jade gets up then jumps onto Sage's back. "I need a horse." I tell the stable boy and he nods his head before he unties a horse for me. I hoist myself up onto its back then look at Jade who scans our surroundings.

She looks at me then nods her head before Sage bolts forwards starting to run ahead of me. I catch up to her five minutes later when she's slowed down and started scanning our surroundings. I stay silent and look around with her looking for anything to give away bandits or Imperials. She clicks her tongue and Sage starts to move again. I hadn't realized it but both of our horses had stopped. "My mom... She doesn't believe she'll make it to Sovngarde." Jade says suddenly. I turn to her.

"Why not?" I ask her remembering Summer as she fought for our people, ate with our brothers and sisters at camp as I spoke to Galmar, and practiced with Ralof her eyes bright with a fire for fighting.

"I'm not sure she just doesn't." She replies softly as she looks up at the lights washing over the sky. "What do you think?" She asks me and I look ahead.

"I don't even have to think about my answer. I believe she'll make it to Sovngarde. She's meant to make it with all of our brothers and sisters." I tell her. "What do you think will happen to her?"

Jade looks at me with her blue eyes and I can see myself in them. Her face is small like her mother's. A small nose sits between her bright fierce eyes. Her lips are a bit larger than her mothers were and her chin and ears just the same. Her brown hair is held back in pins two thick strands from either side of her head pulled tight and braided in the back. I can see she's mine with no problem but I fear she sees herself in me. "What will happen when I tell her and her sister? Will they hate me for not being there?" I wonder to myself.

"I think she'll make it to Sovngarde. She's brave and caring. I've never seen her fight but I've heard her stories. A Thane in every place she went, a hero, a bandit, an assassin, a Stormcloak, and a mother." She says with a smile.

"Don't forget a dragonborn." I comment before I look ahead.

"A dragon what?" She asks and I turn my head to look at her.

 _"She never told them of her being a dragonborn?!"_ I wonder before I hear a snap then both our horses start to kick as bandits emerge from the woods around us. Jade gasp as they draw their weapons. An Orc pulls out a Orcish mace, a Wood Elf next to him pulls an arrow from his quiver, and a Breton pulls out a sword to our left.

"Look what we have her boys Ulfric Stormcloak the true high king of Skyrim and what a lovely young lady." Says the Wood Elf. I feel my anger flair as he eyes my daughter. I look at my daughter quickly to make sure the Breton hasn't tried to grab her. Jade looks at the man before she jerks her arm from her waist. In the blink of an eye her arm is stretched out in front of her as if she threw something . I turn to the Wood Elf and see him lying on the ground a dagger sticking out of his head dead center. I don't hesitate, I dismount my horse and attack the Orc. As I do I hear metal slam into metal behind me. The Orc in front of me swings at me but he has little training and I take him out in seconds. He falls and I hear one of the horses. When I turn around Sage is on the ground and a Steel dagger sticks out of its hind side. I turn my gaze to the Breton and Jade to see Jade thrust her dagger into the man a look of fiery on her face. Once the dagger goes into the Bretons chest Jade turns around and rushes over to Sage. She kneels down next to the horse, grips the dagger, and rips it out swiftly.

"I can't take you any farther." Jade says suddenly. "You must go on. My mother's house isn't far just follow this road and follow it till you get to Whiterun when you get there at the two bridges turn left follow that till you reach Riverwood. In the middle of town there's a road that branches out to your left take it and follow it till you reach Helgen go right when you go around it and follow that road till you reach Pinewatch that's where we live." She tells me.

"You can't expect me to just leave you here alone." I tell her firmly.

"I won't be alone, I'll have Sage and our new friends." She says.

"Jade." I say sternly before I can stop myself. My voice sounds like what my fathers had when he was scolding me. It sounded like a father's.

"Look I'll be fine but my mother could take her last breath any minute and I'd prefer her not die alone." She tells me still tending to Sage's back leg.

"You'll be fine by yourself?" I ask a hand on her shoulder. She finally looks up at me and nods her head.

"Yes." She answers. I sigh before I squeeze her shoulder and saddle my horse.

"When I come back I'll take you back to Windhelm." I tell her before I dig my heals into my horse and I'm off as fast as I can. As I go I argue with myself about leaving my daughter behind alone where any bandit could come upon her.

* * *

 _ **Daughters Blood**_

I race my horse down roads avoiding people who walk along the sides. When I reach the bridges to Whiterun and Riverwood I waste no time and turn left her instructions engraved into my mind. I as I ride by people they turn to stare at me but I ignore them and continue on my way. I was stupid not to check Pinewatch. It had been discovered that a large group of bandits had been hiding out in the small house and Summer had come across them in the end. But the house was to small to fit the three of them unless someone knew of her location. Of course I'd hunted down every House Carl the dragonborn had had but none knew of her whereabouts. I rush through Riverwood and turn left yet again tearing down the road. I ride through the woods drowning in my own thoughts till we reach Helgen. I turn my horse to go around the ruined town and speed down the kill. Once I can see Pinewatch I feel my heart speed up. I dismount my horse quickly when I reach the yard. I open the front door to find a fully furnished dining room to my left with three chairs and a table to my right and a bookshelf in front of me. I walk to the stairs behind the chairs and walk down them swiftly as ragged coughs climb up them. I turn to my right when I reach the bottom to see a bed pushed against the back wall where a tall deathly pale brunette lays under a thick layer of blankets. I rush over to her and gently brush her hair from her face. When I do her eyes flutter open and gaze up at me as she breathes in slowly recovering from her coughing fit.

"Ulfric..." Summer whispers.

"Summer." I breath heavily trying to control my heart beat.

"I told you I don't want to be near anyone." She tells me narrowing her eyes at me wrinkles becoming more visible. She has dark circles under her eyes and her skin is deathly pale. Her brown hair looks as if it lost its color.

"I couldn't leave you alone." I whisper.

"The girls?!" She asks pushing herself up into a sitting position.

"Safe. Aris is with Galmar and Jorleif." I tell her easing her back down.

"What about Jade?" She asks me.

"She's fine." I say tucking her in.

"Ulfric where is she?!" Summer demands jumping up.

"She lead me here but we were attacked by bandits and Sage got hurt so Jade said, more like told me, she was going to stay behind." I tell her reluctantly.

Summer relaxes into the mattress to my surprise. "At least it's Jade she's very smart Ulfric." She tells me with a wide smile on her face as she talks.

"She's strong and brave tell you that."I whisper. "She's skilled. She threw one of her daggers dead center into a Wood Elf's head." I tell her and she laughs but starts to cough. I rub her arm as she finishes and frown down at her.

"Why are you here Ulfric?" She asks me and I sigh.

"I had to see you one last time and be able to talk to you." I tell her gentle. "I looked everywhere for you." I whisper.

"I thought you would send me away when you found out about the girls." She explains sadly.

"But you didn't give me a chance." I whisper. "That's what hurt." I tell her honestly.

"I'm sorry I never thought you would say yes because of everything that was going on with you becoming high king of Skyrim and everything." She tells me as a few tears glide from her eyes.

"No no don't cry. I understand why I jst wish you didn't." I tell her.

"The girls?" She asks me and my eyes widen.

"I'm never letting them go. They are beautiful." I tell her and she gives me a wet smile. "I always wanted to have children, at least one, and always wanted a little princess." I tell her.

"Will you tell them?" She asks me and I nod my head.

"Of course... when I'll tell them I can't tell you." I whisper.

"Ulfric?" She asks and I sigh.

"I'm afraid of how they'll react." I admit gently.

"Ulfric they know that I left you and that you never knew of them. They will accept you all they've ever wanted was a father and I took that away from them." She admits her voice shake as her body starts to sink into the bed.

"Summer?" I breath. It can't happen now. I've barely talked to her.

"Promise me you'll protect them both." She breathes.

"I promise to watch over them and help them as much as I can." I promise her and she nods her head.

"I love you Ulfric... even after everything I put you through can you believe it?" She asks her eyes closing.

"Yes I can." I tell her gently before she goes quiet in front of me as I squat next to her watching her face. I slip off of my feet and onto my knees before I lay my head down onto the edge of the mattress next to her arm. A sob shakes my body as I rest my head. I look up at her and squeeze my eyes shut before I remove her blanket and pick her up. I head to the front door and out to my horse where two stormcloaks stand trying to pull it away.

"Lord Ulfric." They both say at the same time in surprise.

"Sir is that her?" The one to the left of my horse asks.

"Yes. Watch this house no one is to enter it till I return." I tell them and they nod they're heads before they walk to the front door and turn around. I climb onto my horse with Summer in my arms. I ride back to Windhelm but when I run into Jade I get knocked back into reality.

"Ulfric." She says before her eyes land on her mother. "No." She whispers softly as she stares at her mother. I look at her frozen where I sit till she falls to her knees. I slide down to her and lay her mother next to us before I wrap my arms around her as I rub her back. "She's gone she's actually gone." She cries her arms around my neck and her fingers digging into my cloak her forehead pressed into my shoulder. I lift her face up and wipe her tears away.

"We have to get her back to Windhelm and give her a proper burial." I tell her and she nods her head before getting up and walking over to Sage who stands up with a bandaged leg and wagon.

"I found the wagon in the woods must have been the bandits." She says before walking over to me and picking up her mother. I walk with her as she walks to the wagon then puts Summer in. I look away afraid if I look any longer I'll cry. Jade gets onto Sage and I get up onto mine before we start to head to Windhelm. When we get to Windhelm the stable men look into the wagon as Jade fiddles with Sage's saddle and gasp when they see Summer.

"The Dragonborn." One whispers.

"Can't believe she's gone... She saved my father when I was ten." The other comments before the first one who spoke removes his hat and bows his head with his partner. Jade turns her head to watch them walk away and I do the same.

"We need to tell your sister." I tell her gently. All she does is nod her head. I turn to the two guards that appeared behind me. "Watch this horse and wagon let nothing happen to either of them.

"Yes sir." Is there answer.

As we walk I watch Jade as she stares at the ground. "What am I going to tell Aris?" She whimpers her voice soft.

"If you think we need to we could tell her something to ease the pain." I tell her but to my surprise she shakes her head no.

"The truth may sting but it's the best." She answers simply. "Did she says anything about us?" She asks and I smile down at me.

"Yes she asked me to take care of you and your sister and to protect the both of you." I tell her. "She should have known she didn't have to ask I would have either way." I admit gently. We reach the doors to the palace and Jade just stands there staring at them before taking a deep breath then walking in. Aris sits across from Galmar at the end of the table closest to my throne Jorleif sitting closer than the two of them. Aris turns her head and looks at us before she gets up and runs to Jade. When she gets to us she throws her arms around her sister before squeezing her. I see tears staining my daughter face as Jade wraps her arms around her sister hugging her tighter. I look up at Galmar and nod my head before turning back to my daughters. Both of them cry as they stand there in front of me. Before I know what I'm doing I wrap my arms around them and hold them close to me resting one of their heads under my chin. They lean into me and there sobs quiet a little. After a few minutes they go quiet and I pull back to see the both of them asleep against me.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn my head to see Galmar standing next to me. He walks around me and starts to pull Aris from my arms. I let him pick her up and take her to her room as Jorleif walks over to me. He goes to take Jade from my arms but I pull back. "I want to take her I need to make sure of something myself." I tell him and he nods his head before he leads me to her room. He leads me down the hall leading to my room and turns left when he reaches the doors before my room. I enter with him to see the roo rearranged. A small bed rests between the two windows in the room with a small bedside table on each side and a chest at the edge of it. To my left a wardrobe sits in the corner and a head to toe mirror sits in the left corner next to the door. Two bookcases rest in the right corner closest to the door and a chair rests in the right corner with a small table. A candle rests on both of her bed side tables and the stable next to the chair. A fire place sits to the right of me.

I walk over to the bed and lay Jade down but something red catches my eye. I look down at her waist to see a dark red stain on her left side. My heart clenches as I look down at my arm and see her blood on me. "Jorleif get Braith!" I tell him my voice slightly edging towards panic. He nods his head and runs off. I sit down next to my daughter before I grab her wrist and feel for her pulse. When I find it it's normal to my relief. I just sit they're till Braith gets sent in and immediately gets to work but asks me to leave so she can undress her. I agree with her reluctantly and leave the room. She closes the door behind me and I start to pass back and forth waiting for her to come out. Galmar stands across from me in front of Aris's door just watching me not speaking as we both wait. After awhile I sigh and brush pass Galmar and into Aris's room. Her room is a mirror of her sisters room. Aris's lays in her bed curled up on her side one arm under her pillow. She breaths slowly up as she sleeps and I smile as I sit down and watch her rest. I sit down next to her slowly careful not to wake her up.

I don't know how long it is but after what my mind tells me has been an hour I feel a firm hand on my shoulder. I turn my head and see Galmar smiling down at me before he gives a firm nod and I let out a breath I'd had been holding in. I look back at Aris before I get up and look out her window to see it's dark out. I follow Galmar out of the room and close the door behind me so she can get a good night of rest. I start to head to Jade's room but I feel a hand land on my shoulder and I turn my head to see Galmar's arm out stretched.

"Don't you think you should change you shirt?" He asks me a small smile trying to get onto his face. I nod my head and head to my room to change clothes. Galmar follows me and watches me as I change my shirt.

"Does Braith know what hurt her?" I asks as I slip my shirt on.

"She said it was a dagger but... Ulfric it wasn't one of our daggers it was an Orcish dagger." Galmar comments and I look at him quickly.

"None of the men we faced had an Orcish dagger they're was an Orc they're but he had and Orcish sword not a dagger but still it couldn't have been that because I fought him not Jade." I tell him and he nods his head.

"Did she say anything about any other attacks?" He asks and I shake my head. "Then we might want to go and check where you left her she probably got hurt and didn't want you to think she had to deal with too much and you left her in danger." He tells me and again I nod my head.

"You're right... is Jade still asleep?" I ask him and he nods his head.

"With Summer being her mother do you think if she was awake she would be in bed?" He asks and I laugh but nod my head again.

"No she was one who never liked to be held in side." I state before I turn around and lead him out of my room and start to head to the main hall where Jorleif wait for us.

"Ulfric they're are people here to talk to you." He tells me and I sigh.

"Tell them I am heading out they're was a bandit attack reported and I must check it out." I tell him and he nods his head. Me and Galmar walk in silence as we walk to the stables and get our horses. Once we're away from the stables he turns to me.

"So Aris who is she like?" I ask him and he smiles.

"She's more like the soft side of Summer and a bit like you were when you were little." He says simple but I get what he means. "And what of Jade who is she like?" He asks and I smile even wider. Even though I shouldn't I have a favorite out of the two.

"Jade is strong and determined. When we got attacked by bandits she threw a dagger at a Wood Elf and hit him in the head. Dead center." I tell him and his mouth falls open.

"I don't believe it." He tells me and I laugh.

"I was they're and I can't believe it my friend." I admit and he chuckles.

"Well we know they're as special as you and Summer but here's a question neither of us have the answer to I'm sure... are either of them Dragonborn as they're mother was?" He asks and I look at him.

"I don't know but when they're older I'll take them to the Greybeards to find out if they are or not." I tell him.

"When will you take them to get they're stuff?" He asks and I look up at the sky.

"I'm not sure old friend." I admit softly. "Not anytime soon for Jade tell you that." I say sternly and he laughs into the night.

"They don't even know you they're father and you're already over protective." He laughs.

"I can't control my reaction Galmar I don't know why." I tell him and he chuckles.

"It's the fatherly instincts kicking in. Now that you know you'll do anything to protect them from harm." He tells me and I look at him.

"And you know all this how?" I ask him and he laughs.

"I was a father Ulfric... before I joined you and the Stormcloaks I had a family but the Empire killed them and that's why I joined." He tells me his voice low. I nod my head and we go silent as we think about what we've both said. When we reach where I left Jade the bodies are still there. Galmar and I slide down from our horses and look around in the trees for anything. Galmar yells out and I turn to see him in the woods looking down at something.

I walk over to him to see him looking down at a Dark Elf laying on the ground. I look up at my second in command and he kneels down. He rolls the body over and finds a piece of paper ripped to pieces. I look at it as he picks it up. Whoever the thief was he had something on him Jade didn't want anyone to read. I look back at his body to find his throat slashed open the angle downwards and a cut in the stomach. I search the body and find the dagger and it's stained in blood. _"Your daughters blood."_ My stomach twists at the realization and I drop the dagger quickly as if it's shocked me and get up quickly the urge to run back to the castle growing.

"Ulfric come on lets go." Galmar says giving my arm a gentle pull. I nod my head and take one more look at the weapon before I turn and head to my horse Galmar by my side. 


	2. Authors Note

Hey everyone

I know it's been awhile but for the past three months I've been trying to catch up with all of my work. A few of you might know that the site was bought out by or whatever. Having said that, I used figment as a universal storage for all of my books and have lost all of my finished chapters, teaser chapters, and plot write up. I'm working on rewriting everything but sadly with the exams in 16 days I'm running low on free time since I still have a 34 in Chem (LOL). I'll up date when I can and get to work on everything more this summer.

Yours Truly

Randomness47


End file.
